


The House That Gladio Built

by AngellovesMacCready



Series: Final Fantasy XV [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, What Happened After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellovesMacCready/pseuds/AngellovesMacCready
Summary: Short domestic fluff between husbands Gladiolus and Prompto years after the game ends. (You know all those camping conversations the boys had? This is kinda like that)





	The House That Gladio Built

_30 years later_

Prompto, 60, was looking at Gladiolus, 63. They were sitting on the porch of their house. It was small and they could afford much better with the wealth that Prompto had from being the most well-known photographer in Lucis. But Prompto was happy with it. The house that Gladiolus had built for them.

“You’re still beautiful” said Prompto, smiling.

Gladiolus smirked. “Yeah” he said sarcastically.

“What time did Ignis say him and Jagitus were coming?” asked Prompto.

“Twelve” said Gladiolus.

“Do you think I made enough food?” asked Prompto, frowning.

“Too late now. It will have to do” said Gladiolus.

“Do you think Iggy will like it? I can’t cook like him” said Prompto, frowning.

“I’m sure he’ll like it just fine. Quit worrying” said Gladiolus.

“Do you think Noct can see us? Knows what’s happened to us since he died?” asked Prompto.

“He’s with the gods. I’m sure he sees everything we do” said Gladiolus.

Prompto scowled. “Not _everything_ I hope. _Not_ when I’m on the toilet. Or when we’re in bed” he said.

Gladiolus laughed. “I’m sure he’s polite enough to look away” he said.

They noticed a car coming up their long driveway from the road.

“How come Iggy ended up with the Regalia?” asked Prompto.

“It’s safer with him. Away from _you_. Anyhow, it’s more useful to _him_. He has to travel for his work. Can’t let a blind man walk” said Gladiolus.

“Or drive” said Prompto.

“That’s what Jagitus is for” said Gladiolus.

“He’s lucky he has Jagitus” said Prompto.

“Yeah. Funny that the chauffeur fell in love with another chauffeur” said Gladiolus. He sniggered.

The car stopped in front of the house.

“Time to receive our guests” said Gladiolus.

“You’re still beautiful” said Prompto, smiling.

Grinning, Gladiolus said “Shut up”.

**Author's Note:**

> The way I wrote it, you can't tell if Jagitus is a he or a she. He's a dude.


End file.
